


游泳的熊猫和落水的鸟

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Relationships: Nakano Taiga/Suda Masaki





	游泳的熊猫和落水的鸟

1

我说啊，如果不是为了工作，只是单纯来海边玩的话，做这种事情一定会很开心吧，说不定还会是很好的恋爱回忆呢。

然而只能和你一起来，残念。

不要抢我的台词。

拍照难道还有台本吗？

……

没完没了到最后，两个人都安静下来，显然只是因为杠累了。气氛凝固数秒但没有沉淀下一丝一毫的尴尬，他们随即同时爆笑出声。这样的对话实在是过于熟悉了，每一次都是相似的不满，每一次相似的不满后却仍会重复同样的事情。好像关系可以就这样长久存续。

记得上次住粉粉蜜月套房的时候，也是刚钻进飞机就开始垂头丧气。菅田坐仲野后一排，手臂从座椅上方蜿蜒过去拍他肩，指着马内甲发来的酒店照片说，这么可爱的房间耶，我和谁住不好，偏偏是和你。

仲野心说这可太伤人了吧明明自己也是委屈的一方，但嘴上仍是哄得和蔼可亲：那没办法，只这一周而已你将就一下吧，工作不要挑三拣四啦。

菅田就很想反驳说，电影什么的我还能不接呢。但还是自我安慰地想，是太贺所以没办法啦。

完全是没有逻辑的理由，一如他们难以定义的关系，一切都可以为之让步，难以解释的事情在这种关系面前都变得顺理成章。

结果仲野还得寸进尺地说什么，这么可爱的房间不能浪费了，不如拍点近距离的东西吧，饭一定会想看而且看了一定会喜欢的。菅田没好气地说你就差没把相机怼到我脸上了，看向仲野的眼神也满是绝望，又带一点视死如归的态度，像是为了敬业什么事都干得出来的样子。

反正……付き合う也未必是交往。

后来在返程航班上菅田倒头爆睡，眼前仍是一片夏威夷的大海星辰，突然一阵海浪打过来摇晃他，粼粼水光里显出一个黑漆漆的轮廓，破碎的浪声里浮起熟悉的声音：masaki，下次有机会再一起睡觉。

谁和谁一起睡觉了？两个直男同住一屋能叫睡觉吗？菅田被气得清醒，不情不愿睁开眼打算跟人理论，然而机舱里照明昏暗，二人又距离太近，他眯着眼好半天才对上焦，同时反射性地抬手挡在脸前说你太近了。摊开的手心碰到了仲野嘴唇，后者作势张口要咬。

真是够了。

2

酷酷男孩YOSHI闪电出道发专辑，给片场监护人哥哥一人送一张。专封是深色背景，上面画的几个浓重的墨色字母都不太清晰，菅田捧近了横看竖看终于看清，指着三行标题问，16岁就已经把床事和人生划等号了吗？YOSHI哈哈大笑道，才没有啦，人家可是樱桃男孩。

三个人就顺道去KTV里欣赏了樱桃男孩的MV：着火的吉他和钢琴，破碎的后视镜和车窗，扩音器和涂鸦墙，盛满鲜红色樱桃的浴缸。片头白乎乎的字母嘱咐七行Warning，专业人士请勿模仿，英日双语颇有国际气场。仲野开玩笑说，这哪里cherry boy，明明是dangerous boy。

的确，少年们早在十三四岁的年纪里就开始接触成人必经的知识，却在进入十六岁时才真正变得危险。因为到了一定年龄逐渐学会从特例中归纳普遍性，然后猛然意识到，令人着迷的情节总是……校园里最受欢迎的男孩喜欢上辛德瑞拉女主，爱情经验匮乏的三十代社会人看中叛逆期高中生，再比如图书馆浪漫，夜总会奇遇，未成年性交，办公室恋情。又或者——你可有与恶魔为伍的勇气？

于是YOSHI问，说不出口的危险关系才最具吸引力，对吧？

是啊，16岁以后还会经历很多事情。恋爱啊，做爱啊。追求一段关系珍惜一段关系，搪塞一段关系送葬一段关系。二位监护人语重心长得仿佛过来人，尽管他们从戏里来的感情经验比较多。YOSHI就学着他们一起故作夸张的深刻语气：哦哦哦原来如此。

菅田：说起来16岁的话应该也有喜欢的女孩子吧，恋爱要趁早哦，不然等到十年后就只能羡慕年轻人了。

YOSHI：诶？会没有时间恋爱吗？

仲野：YOSHI今后也会忙起来的哦。

YOSHI：可是你们好像总是在一起？

菅田和仲野一时语塞，面面相觑后同时转向YOSHI，异口同声地指着对方说，他占用我谈恋爱的时间。实在是非常随意和任性的借口，一点也不像讲道理的大人。

但也不要紧啦，不讲道理才更容易填平代沟。人间关系还是留给弟弟自己去探索好了。

3

有一回出门吃肉，菅田盯着烤盘上明晃晃的肉片，不着边际地来了一句，现在的女孩子都喜欢会拍照的男朋友吧，做你女朋友一定很幸福。很像那种电视剧里常会出现的句子，女孩子说这种话，大多是意图暗里表白，但如果是从男孩子口中说出来，就更像是反省自己为什么モテない。

啊，好像是吧，又或者她们只是需要一个没有感情的摄影机器。

哦，所以你把自己变得没有感情就可以谈到女朋友？

可是拍masaki也很好啊。

比女朋友好？

这不能比。

太贺你说实话，到底是喜欢摄影还是喜欢拍我？

嘛……

其实自己也说不清啦，唯一可以确定的事，真的拍了千奇百怪的照片。可以见人的或是束之高阁的，人们熟知的或是不为人知的面孔全都被独占。或许等到成熟的四十代，再拿出来看的时候就会说，原来还有这样的经历啊。让人害羞的也好惊险刺激的也好，都是独一无二的、只能与对方分享的回忆。

夏天到来后两个人一起的工作变得更多，on和off频繁切换，总是容易产生private和工作时间搅在一起的错觉。摄影结束时已是下午，菅田心血来潮地勾上仲野的肩：我们去兜风吧。临近傍晚才终于开到海边，天际被染成暖洋洋的金粉色，车窗玻璃降下来，空气灌进一点湿咸的味道。两个人不说话也不下车，只心照不宣地远远望着。

菅田说，后来我看到海总会频频想起夏威夷，想起我一睁开眼就看见一个模糊的黑色镜头，就像抵着我额头的枪口。

有这么可怕吗。

就是有啊，所以我又闭上眼想，要死在这种遥远陌生的国家也太悲惨了，必须要拉上太贺一起。

不了，这种角色还是留给将来的女朋友吧。仲野残酷拒绝殉情邀约，又停了停，放缓了语气问，你知道我会想到什么吗。

什么？

你猜。

喂！

……

只有见过那副模样的人才会轻易想到的，越过镜头捕捉到的沉睡的温柔眼睑。像没有起伏的、海与天空的界线，就连不会游泳的人也愿意失足沉入水面。


End file.
